Maddie Gerdelman
'Early Life' Maddie grew up living with her parents and her brother. She has been a fan of wrestling since she was a little kid and became obsessed with it. When her brother got into wrestling, she wanted to herself. So after graduating high school and collage, she got training. 'Wrestling Career' Maddie trained in OVW under the ring name Madeline. She is a former OVW Women's champion. She's been training there for nine months. On May 12th, Maddie lost the OVW Women's championship and after the match, she left signaling that she was done with her training. There have been rumors that Maddie will be making her Impact Wrestling debut on the next Open Fight Night. On May 5th on her Twitter account, she confirmed the rumors to be true. On May 13th, right after leaving OVW she wrote on her Twitter, "Impact Wrestling, you don't have to wait for me anymore! Here I come, Gut Check!" On May 24th, she debuted in the Impact Wrestling ring under the name Maddie in the Knockout Gut Check segment. She faced Fayne Pfohl, another newcomer and defeated her. However, after the match backstage, Fayne attacked Maddie, but Sarah Veerthorne and Christa Sullivan made the save. Later that night it was revealed that Maddie was hired. However during the live Impact on May 31st, she faced the Gut Check judges Al Snow, Bruce Pitchard, and Taz. Al voted yes and Bruce voted no, so Taz had the deciding vote. Maddie said that wrestling was her life and she'd do anything to get in the ring. Taz told her that she did an excellent job the week before; getting back up when she got down and getting an impressive win. Therefore, his vote was yes and she became a TNA Knockout. On June 7th, she participated in the Knockouts Fatal Four Way with Gail Kim, Miss Tessmacher, and Velvet Sky to see who would face Sarah at Slammiversary. But she lost after Gail Kim hit the Eat Defeat on her. On June 14th, Maddie accompanied Sarah to the ring and helped Sarah get the win by distracting Madison. On June 21st, Maddie faced Taeler Hendrix in the Gut Check segment and defeated her. After the match, she shook Taeler's hand in respect. On the July 19th show, Maddie faced Amy Hardy for the TNA Knockouts X Division title and Amy retained the belt against her. After the match, Amy hugged Maddie. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Maddie called out Tara on Open Fight Night, but lost against her. After the match, Tara embraced her. On the September 20th edition of Impact, Maddie ran to the ring and saved Katie Borden-Jones from an attack from two Knockouts from the Aces and Eights. Later that night it was revealed that Maddie was Katie's protégée. She also helped Katie out along with Miss Tessmacher to beat down on Tara. On September 27th, Maddie teamed up with Katie and Tessmacher to face Tara in a 3-on-1 Handicap match with the Extremetourage as the Lumberjills, which Maddie was able to get the win. After that, it was announced that she and Katie would face Sarah and Christa at Bound For Glory for the Knockouts tag team titles. On October 4th, Maddie teamed with Tessmacher again to defeat Tara and Gail with Katie as Special Guest referee. After the match, Maddie announced Katie as Special Guest referee for Tara and Tessmacher's match at Bound For Glory. On October 11th, Maddie faced Gail Kim but lost after Tara distracted her. After the match, Maddie announced herself as the special enforcer for her match at Bound For Glory. At Bound For Glory, Maddie and Katie won the Knockouts tag team titles after Daniels and Kazarian distracted Sarah. She later was the special enforcer for the Tara/Tessmacher match. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Maddie defeated Tara once again. Later that night during Sarah's announcement, both her and Katie became the newest members of The Extremetourage. On November 1st, Maddie saved Katie from an attack on Tara and Jesse after she hit Tara with Katie's bat. She then announced that the two teams would face each other at Turning Point. At Turning Point, Katie and Maddie defeated Tara and Jesse. On The December 20th edition of Impact, Katie and Maddie retained the tag titles against Madison Rayne and her sister Chloe. On December 27th, Maddie went out with Katie during her match against Chris Sullivan. On the January 3rd episode, Maddie was attacked backstage by who was later revealed to be Chelsea Benoit. On January 31st, Maddie was in a match with Aces and Eights Knockout Queen of Ace. At the end of the match she took off the Knockout's mask, revealing her former friend Alicia. Maddie hasn't been seen much due to her and Katie not defending their titles lately. Since losing the Knockouts Tag Titles with Katie, Maddie hasn't been seen much on Impact. Then in May 2014, Maddie announced on her Twitter that her contract with TNA was up and she was not re-signing, she was leaving the company with her brother and sister-in-law. It is unknown if she'll either go to WWE or to ROH where her brother is at. As of this moment, Maddie is wrestling at Indy shows. At the WWE Tough Enough announcement, Maddie was announced as a contestant for the new season of Tough Enough. 'Personal Life' Maddie is the youngest sister of Kazarian and looks up to him very much. He was the one that got her into wrestling in the first place. When her brother was in WWE in 2005, Maddie was in a relationship with Paul London. But shortly before Kazarian left WWE, Maddie and Paul broke up due to personal issues. It was later revealed that those personal issues involved Maddie's then friend Alicia Smedley making out with Paul. Maddie and Alicia have hated each other ever since, even when they were in OVW together six years later. As of August 30th, Maddie is in a relationship with Jesse Sorenson. The relationship with Jesse didn't last long however as Jesse was released months later. Like her brother, Maddie is a huge Metallica fan. 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Madeline (OVW) *Maddie (Impact Wrestling) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Katie and Maddie *The Extremetourage 'Wrestlers Managed' *Sarah Veerthorne *Katie Borden 'Finishers' Solo *Whiplash (Neckbreaker from the top rope) *Hit the Lights (her version of The Fade to Black) *Back To The Past (Headscissors onto opponent followed by a Shooting Star Press) Tag Team *Teacher to Student (Scorpion Death Lock (Katie) Crossface (Maddie) Combination) 'Title Reigns' *1 Time OVW Women's Champion *1 Time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion 'Entrance Music' *Fuel by Metallica (OVW Theme) *Don't Tread on Me by Metallica (Impact Theme) *Rollin' by Limp Bizkit (Used when going out with Katie) *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) 'Twitter ' Maddie's Twitter account is @MaddieKazarian. She just got it and she puts pictures of herself, family, and friends on there. She also talks to her brother on there. Category:Wrestling OC's